dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Celeron
He was exiled from his beloved homeworld, he was humiliated by his family, his name became a curse amongst his kind and he was forced to run for his life 'Overview' Celeron is the child of Universe 70's Goddess of destruction, the former Dark Saiyan queen Mizuna and the low-level warrior Arlic. Theirs was a forbidden relationship as Mizuna was already married to the previous God of Destruction, the tyrannical and jealous Sakis. Mizuna always resented the diety as he forced her and her long-time mate Arlic to break up as Sakis was attracted to the Dark Saiyan queen and took her as his wife. The two had two children with abnormally high power levels. Her first-born Dakon with a power level of 80,000 and Niun with a power level of 73,000. Even amongst the Dark Saiyans whose birth battle powers far exceed their cousins from Universe 7, it was a most impressive feat. Mizuna however still saw Arlic whenever she could and together they had a child, Celeron whose power level was at 50,000. Which in Dark Saiyan culture put him in the middle of Elite and Low-Class warrior. Mizuna tried presenting Celeron to Sakis as their third child but the God of Destruction had found out about his wife's affair due to the use of spies. Sakis had captured Arlic and tortured the Dark Saiyan warrior in front of his wife, undeterred by her sobs and pleas for mercy. Without his son ever seeing him, Arlic was killed by Sakis. The deranged God of Destruction than turned his focus to Celeron, seeking to kill the baby Saiyan. Mizuna was able to save her youngest son and fled. Mizuna and Celeron were on the run for the first three years of Celeron's life. Mizuna trained to her limits daily, using her dead lover as motivation. She eventually became strong enough to challenge and defeat Sakis, becoming the new Goddess of Destruction. Wanting Celeron to experience life with his own kind for a change, she sent her youngest son to live on Astrarth. His aunt, Escar would be the one to raise him and teach him what it was to be a Dark Saiyan warrior. Mizuna visited often but paid Celeron far more attention than her other two children because Celeron looked just like her beloved Arlic and was all she had to remember him by. This caused resentment from Celeron's oldest siblings who would assault him whenever they got a chance. Due to the disdain publicly shown by his siblings, most Dark Saiyans ignored Celeron if he was lucky. But most times those stronger than him would torment him in the hopes of earning the favor of his older brother who was the heir to the throne. Thus Celeron grew up with only Escar and Mizuna whenever she visited, no friends to speak of. Celeron was seen as someone who needed his mother all the other and when Escar was assassinated by Dakon, she was all Celeron had. Celeron was enrolled in the Dark Saiyan military academy at five years old. Here he would capture the attention of the instructors with both his ability but more so his mind. In the academy he forced himself to grow quickly, almost as if he were desperate to prove himself. Celeron excelled in the classroom more than the battlefield and was the top of his class the entire time he was at the academy. He would go on to graduate a year earlier than the rest of his class, furthering the resentment other sheld towards him, but knew that further tormenting of him could draw the wrath of Mizuna who was very protective of her youngest son. Dakon unleashed his displeasure for his brother by giving him demeaning jobs around the planet and making him take the lowest of missions. He also forced Celeron to fight on the frontlines in the secret hopes it would kill him. As Celeron grew in body and mind as well as skill, he withdrew from everyone even more and became cold, bitter and depressed. To the point the only person he ever talked to was his mother. There were times he didn't speak for days at time. Celeron became sick of his lowly station and how he was treated by the rest of his kind. As a result he trained until he was sure he could defeat his brother whom he envied due to how easy his brother had it. He challenged Dakon for the throne and was defeated when his brother turned into a Super Saiyan. Dakon had the defeated Celeron paraded around the Imperial city of the Dark Saiyan kingdom so the rest of his kind could humiliate him. Celeron was exiled from his homeworld, his name now being used as a curse, usually a descriptor for something most foul. He went to his mother's planet and Mizuna, horrified that Dakon would dare allow such a thing demanded her oldest son let Celeron come back home. Celeron was seemingly granted just that but once he got home was ambushed his Super Saiyan sister. Niun spared her younger brother but not out of pity or sibling love but because she'd rather he suffer more. Celeron was forced to go on the run for the second time in his life, being forced from Universe 70 in its entirety in order to escape his kind's influence. Dakon decided to send an assassin after him, stating " It's not enough to know I'm better than my brother. It's not enough to know I have defeated him in battle. I won't be satisfied until our mother's favorite is no more." Dakon crashed in Conton City on the brink of death and was healed. It was here that Celeron decided he would start over and forge a new life for himself. . 'Appearance and Personality' Celeron is 6ft and is 225 pounds of pure muscle. Like other Dark Saiyans, he has white hair and red eyes. His hair stands straight up with one hair bang lying limp in his eyes. He wears a black and silver full battle suit with black and silver Saiyan armor with black boots and black gloves. Celeron has a very calm demeanor about him, never raising his voice when he talks. He keeps to himself, often going days without seeing anyone. Celeron is heavily self-critical yet very proud. He can come off as self-centered and conceited yet he merely is unaccustomed to social situations. He spends most of his time training or drawing in a notebook that also serves as his journal. Celeron allows follows through on his word, he will never go back on it. If he promises to do something he will see it through. He doesn't manipulate or hide his true intentions, Celeron is brutally honest to the point he can come off as rude but at the same time he is the first to admit he is unable to accomplish something or if he is not strong enough to fight someone. Celeron thinks his actions through and will never jump into a fight just because it looks fun. That's because retreating is the ultimate dishonor amongst his people. Thus Celeron is cautious about going into a battle where he could die. Celeron doesn't just fight using his power but his mind as well. He takes things slow, like an old man and doesn't like to rush things. To Celeron life and everything it entails is no different than a game of some sort and everything are just pieces to arrange. That being said, Celeron values life greatly and will only kill if its the only option Category:Characters Category:Time Patrol